eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 1/10/16
The session started out with the group at the Emberview Inn. Monashe just had a spat with the barkeep, and the barkeep went out a sidedoor with the intentions of getting J.B. Monashe hopped over the bar, and the remaining patrons all scattered. Beorn, Erevan and Khaelis walked up to the bar to get a beer, while Aeowyn saw nearby, unusually quiet. Monashe followed where the barkeep went, and found himself in a narrow hallway that led to an open door leading out to the streets of the town. He left Hawkmoon there to watch the entrance. After about 10 minutes, the group heard some commotion outside. Klon went up to peek through a crack in the door, and he saw that the street outside the Inn was deserted, but he could see an overturned cart off to the left. The group decided to wait and see what would happen. After a few more minutes, there was a loud knock on the door, and a male voice said "Come on out". The group ignored the request, and continued to wait. Eventually, they heard 2 men arguing outside very vigorously. Then suddenly, they heard several "thwacks" hit the wall outside the bar, and then the temperature started to drastically rise. The group realized they were burning down the Inn, so they escaped out the back entrance Monashe had found and found themselves in a crowded street as people came to see the commotion. They decided to circle back around, and see who their attackers were. They were able to get about 20 feet away but the crowd became very dense at that point. They could see a couple archers, the barkeep and a blond eladrin, who Erevan recognized as Eramendi. Eramendi was Jarrus Bishop! Beorn decided to make a drunken display in order to move through the crowd and get closer to Eramendi. He tufted with the locals a bit, and then decided to induce a vomit. Monashe assisted with a natural 20 nature check, so Beorn spewed unrelenting vomit in every direction on the poor souls of Grey Haven. This caused the barkeep to look back and shout, "that's them!" The group found themselves in combat with 2 archers, 2 more behind an adjacent building, and 3 bladelings that were positioned right outside the Emberview Inn. Eramendi took flight immediately at the start of the battle, running full sprint away. The group used some clever tactics to separate their foes, and dispatched them with ease. Khaelis was briefly knocked out when he jumped in between 4 of them by himself, but he will get better. Towards the end of the battle, Erevan, Giestsabel and Beorn took off after Eramendi. The eventually lost track of him, and realized he was getting away (based on sensing his arcanic sword). They went to the last place they saw him, and talked to some locals who said he ran into a nearby shop. They went into the shop, and the shopkeeper denied seeing J.B. A clutch insight check from Beorn told him that the shopkeeper was lying, so they pressed him more. They used the pitch that J.B. owed them money, and they were just looking to get paid. The shopkeeper eventually told them that he had an escape tunnel, and J.B. was long gone by now. He mentioned that J.B. lived in a mansion on the hillside. They asked him if J.B. had any other people that were enemies, and the shopkeeper mentioned a rich woman named Ribie Nolas. She owned several stores in Grey Haven, including a nearby fish joint. The group went there to investigate. Meanwhile, Klon, Monashe and Khaelis were interrogating one of the archers that surrendered. They found he was pretty low level, simply hired security that happened to be closest to Emberview Inn when J.B. needed them. The group cleaned up his dirty apartment a bit, and took 30g from him, then found the others at the fish place. The group learned from the manager of the fish place, that Ribie would be by that evening to collect her royalties on the place. When she arrived, the group convinced her guard to allow a meetup nearby in a bookstore. Inside the bookstore, the group learned more about Ribie. She was very wealthy, and conducted a lot of business similar to J.B.'s. He was crushing her businesses lately, so she would be happy to see him gone, but she was distrusting of the group. After a lot of convincing, she and the group worked out a plan. J.B. had several warehouse fronts in the town where various illegal business transactions would go down. Sometimes it was letting low level thugs in to shop for daggers, sometimes it was exchanges of whole caravans of illegal or stolen goods. She admitted that she had some of her own, it's just how you do business in Grey Haven. She also explained that due to the recent events, J.B. was likely laying low at his place, and would be for some time. She also went on to explain that once J.B. got to town, he bought a secluded mansion on the hill and hired an Architect named Adozzo to help fortify it. Other rich folk in the area have hired Adozzo before, but J.B. was relentless and paid him so well that he now had Adozzo full time fortifying his place. Tonight, at one of J.B.'s fronts, there was a big deal going down with some buyer, and Adozzo is at the front helping to secure the place for the deal. Ribie wanted the group to go to the front, raid the place, capture Adozzo and cause chaos. The chaos would be a distraction for the city, and especially for the wealthy in the area. They could also interrogate Adozzo, and learn of weaknesses in his fortress mansion. She mentioned killing Adozzo, which didn't sit well with the whole group, but they will address that when they get there. The group ended the session preparing to leave for the warehouse front. <----------------------- Previous Session [[Story 1/24/16|Next Session ----------------------------->]]